Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to data processing and more particularly to applications and uses of single-instruction multiple data processors.
Description of the Related Art
Some computer architectures include instructions, referred to as Single Instruction Multiple-Data (SIMD) instructions, that cause an operation to be performed on multiple elements of data. The SIMD processor architecture may include multiple processing units, each capable of operating on one of the multiple data elements in response to a single instruction.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.